


Among Us

by Pixiepeekboo



Series: Among Us: In Three Parts [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Among Us, Among Us AU, Angst, Bakusquad, Crossover Fanfic, Dekusquad, Fluff, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, bnha - Freeform, bnha among us crossover, bnha au, bnha fanfic, bnha x among us, but not really, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiepeekboo/pseuds/Pixiepeekboo
Summary: The Bakusquad vs. Dekusquad in a live game of Among Us
Relationships: kiribaku - Relationship, todoroki x deku x uraraka
Series: Among Us: In Three Parts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977412
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	1. The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about the rest of you, but this game is wildly fun. Also, I keep seeing fanart with the crossover and it inspired me so much I had to put in my two cents. Plus, Kiribaku!!! I've been wanting to write for them forever XD
> 
> I hope ya'll like it :)

"Yo," Bakugo said, sticking his head around the door of the dorm room he shared with Kirishima. His roommate pulled off his headphones.

"What's up, bro?" Kirishima asked.

Bakugo lifted his phone toward Kirishima. "We've just been challenged by the secondary characters," he said.

Kirishima squinted at the phone. He had been studying for hours and his eyes felt a little blurry. He rubbed them before reading the texts on the screen aloud. "I challenge you to a round of Among Us at the Escape Room Center." He blinked and glanced up at Bakugo. "What's Among Us?" he asked.

Bakugo tucked his phone in his pocket, springing across the room to grab his baseball cap and keys. "It's this space game where there's an imposter hiding amongst the astronaut crew, and it's killing everyone off secretly. Get up, let's go! I've already told Denki, Mina, and Sero. We're taking my car." He smacked the back of Kirishima's head as he headed back for the dorm room door. Kirishima groaned, rubbing the back of his head, and glanced at his roommate.

Bakugo looked particularly desirable today. Maybe it was the messy ends of his white blond hair sticking out from the edges of his baseball cap, or the tank he was wearing, with slits along the sides, giving a delicious side window view of his chiseled chest and abs. His training was very much on display and Kirishima never tired of admiring the sight. Bakugo was so manly. He inspired Kirishima to train harder.

"Ready?" Bakugo tapped his foot against the floor impatiently.

Kirishima grinned, snatching his wallet from his desk and pulling on a pair of sunglasses. "You know it," he said, following Bakugo down the hall to the stairs.

They met their other classmates and squad members in the parking lot beside Bakugo's spray painted van.

"We're going to crush those nerds!" Denki and Kirishima high fived.

Mina hip checked Denki. "Don't underestimate them, please," she said. "Those fuckers will do anything for Deku."

Bakugo barked at everyone to get in the van. "Sero, playlist."

Sero turned on a battle mix, which seemed oddly appropriate, given the circumstances. Bakugo punched down on the gas, and pulled sharply out of the dorm parking lot.

"So, like, what are the rules of the game? I've never played before." Kirishima leaned forward from the backseat and rested his chin on Bakugo's headrest. When he turned his head, their faces were alarmingly close, so close only the slightest of movements would make their lips brush.

"Dude, come on, I told you. It's us," Bakugo waved his finger to indicate the crew, "and then there's Dekusquad. There's a specific number of traitors, in this case, there's probably going to be about three? Meanwhile, everyone has to fulfill a specific number of tasks without being killed off." He shrugged. "Easy."

Kirishima examined Bakugo's profile. "How do the killers get selected? Does everyone know or is it random?"

"Random," Mina piped up. "Honestly, I kind of hope Kirishima gets selected. He'd be a terrible Killer and get seen trailing someone or venting." She reached over and fluffed Kirishima's hair.

Bakugo grinned, seeing her tousle his roommates hair, and after a heartbeat, reached back himself to fluff Kirishima's wild, red hair.

He laughed. "Hey! What makes you think I wouldn't be good at it? I can totally do stealth."

There was as three second pause before everyone burst out laughing.

"Okay, maybe not."

Bakugo unrolled his window and whooped. "I'm fucking ready! Bring it on! My squad's better than yours, Deku! And we're going to prove it!"

Mina rolled her eyes. "I don't think he can actually hear you, idiot."


	2. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakusquad arrives at the Escape Room Center.

The vestibule of the Escape Room Center was decorated for Halloween. Rows of jagged jawed lanterns lined the ceiling. Orange and black streamers hung from every doorway.

The Dekusquad, consisting of Deku, Uraraka, Iida, Todoroki, and Asui were already waiting. Deku spotted them first.

"Kacchan!" he cried gleefully, hurtling himself across the room at Bakugo. Kirishima watched Deku tackle Bakugo with a vague discontent. The two were childhood frenemies and spent most of their lives trying to one up the other (or at least Bakugo did. Kirishima honestly didn't think Deku was capable of anything meaner than sticking out his tongue).

"Off, Broccoli boy," Bakugo growled, peeling the short, green haired boy off his body. He shoved Deku a good arm's length away. Kirishima hastily stepped up beside Bakugo and slung an arm around his shoulders. It was possessive, for someone who didn't even have the guts to admit his feelings to his roommate. Plus, Deku was already in an open relationship with Uraraka and Todoroki.

"I'm so glad you made it!" Deku clenched his hands into fists, unable to contain his excitement. "When you didn't text back, I was afraid you wouldn't show up."

Bakugo sneered. Before he could say anything about the Dekusquad being secondary characters however, Denki pushed to the front of the group. "I'm so psyched! We're going to blow this up! When do we start?"

Todoroki, hands tucked in his pockets, nodded toward the reception desk. "The last group should be finishing in about five more minutes. They're on the live feed, now."

"I don't want to be the killer," Uraraka wailed. "Not again. I hate it."

Iida adjusted his glasses. "Do not trust her. She'll pretend to be your ally and then attack you while you're doing a task. Trust me. I've experienced it first hand."

Uraraka giggled. "It was one time," she said, to Mina, who had stepped over to give her a hug. "He's never going to trust me again, is he?"

Mina shook her head. "Probably not."

The sensor on the top of the game room door turned from red to green, and a group of ten headed out, lead by Shigaraki and Dabi.

"Hey," Deku said, "I didn't know you guys were here! How did you do?"

Toga lifted her plastic knife, the insides swirling with contained blood, and licked along the edge. "Great," she purred.

Despite their perfunctory awareness of them, the two squads didn't interact much with the League. They were seniors at the local college, each one a little bit crazier than the past, and known for their wild end of the school year pranks.

Dabi flicked a finger against Todoroki's forehead as he passed him. "Make me proud, baby brother," he said, laughing.

Todoroki rubbed his forehead with a palm, as if to rub Dabi's touch away. He didn't talk about his older brother much. Kirishima secretly thought Dabi was cool.

"Our turn!" Sero rushed ahead of the group for the doors. "Let's go!"

Bakugo seemed to realize Kirishima's arm was around him, and shook him off. "Ready?" he glanced sideways at Kirishima, amber eyes flashing. Kirishima nodded.

Both squads slipped through the door. The room was designed to resemble the quarantine room of a spacecraft. Envirosuits in red, orange, yellow, white, brown, purple, blue, cyan, black and pink hung on the wall, with matching helmets. There were also helmet ornaments on the grid in the center of the room. 

According to the employee who entered the room with them and was running through the rules and requirements for the game, each player was equipped with an intercom system, through which they could call an emergency meeting.

Everyone would have three tasks, two short, one long, during the first round. Once the players entered the room, they would receive a notification on the inside of their helmet, informing them whether they were a crew member or killer. Killers would have access to secret, built in vents in the rooms. Weapons would appear for them at the first vent they came to.

Kirishima stepped into his black envirosuit, peeking over at Bakugo as he climbed into his suit. He'd placed his hat on the cubby beneath the wall hooks, along with his phone and wallet. The suit only seemed to accentuate his broad shoulders, and the delicate taper of his waist. Kirishima blushed and quickly looked away.

"Hey," Bakugo said, punching his arm. "You're going to be all right. Players are allowed to team up. We'll do this together. I won't let anyone kill you." His mouth curved in a dangerous, sharp smile. Kirishima almost could not stand how much he loved this man. He crashed forward, hugging his roommate tightly.

"Thanks, Bakugo," he said, "You're my hero."

Bakugo hesitated before hugging him back, hard.

"Hey, break it up, you two," Iida said, "The countdown is starting! Game in five, four," he continued listing off numbers.

Kirishima reluctantly pulled away from Bakugo, who offered him a fist bump after fitting his helmet over his head. Kirishima bumped his knuckles. The gear was actually more comfortable and form fitting than he'd expected. He grabbed the first ornament from the table he spotted and attached the magnetized cherry to his helmet. Turning, he was about to ask Bakugo what he thought of it when the countdown reached the end. The last thing he saw before the helmet screen flashed was Bakugo's eyes, warm with affection, watching him.


	3. Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakusquad and Dekusquad enter the game. Killers have been chosen.

The room fizzled to darkness as the sight of an animated envirosuited crewmember filled the helmet screen. They put their finger to their lips. Shhh. They faded away and showed the three chosen killers.

Uraraka. Asui. Kirishima.

What? He'd been chosen? That couldn't be right! That had to be a mistake!

The lights turned back on in the room, illuminating the cafeteria of the spaceship. There were three separate doorways leading to different portions of the ship, according to the map of instructions now shown on the inside of the helmet. The gloves of the envirosuit were fitted with holographic gear, so by reaching forward anytime during the game, he could pull up the map. That was a relief, because he was sure to get lost in here.

He turned around. Bakugo! He couldn't let anyone kill Bakugo.

The rest of the squads had fled the cafeteria almost as soon as they landed in the game. Only Iida was still in the room with him, posted by the emergency alarm button in the middle of one of the cafeteria tables.

Kirishima stepped up to him, to ask if he had seen where Bakugo had gone, when the inside of his helmet illuminated with red. 

Kill? It asked, with the option of using his alien murder spike, teeth, or hands.

Kirishima yelped. His first instinct was to flee. He could not kill Iida, even if it was pretend. It just seemed so wrong.

His squad's earlier words, though, echoed through his head. They did not think that Kirishima could be stealthy. That he could be a clever criminal. He cocked his head, trying to think whether Bakugo had said anything. What he wanted, more than anything else, was to impress Bakugo. Well, winning the game certainly would show him a side of Kirishima that Bakugo had never seen.

A slow grin spread across his face as he moved back up to Iida and selected the kill option.

Iida did not even know what was happening - Kirishima watched the animation on the front of his helmet screen open its mouth, sharp, shark like teeth descending. He bit down on Iida's helmet and tore it off his body.

The floor changed coloration, showing a fallen body ripped in half, with a single cartoonish bone sticking out of it. Iida's suit paled, to represent his ghost nature. The feed on the helmet screen camouflaged him, so he wouldn't be visible to the other players.

Kirishima grinned, before it occurred to him that if he was found standing over the body, like the squad said, he was going to found out right away.

Laughing, he sprinted across the cafeteria to the nearest doorway.


	4. Next Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima continues his onslaught. XD

Kirishima entered the weapons facility, the first room off of the cafeteria. To his left, a vent glowed, with indications on his helmet screen showing that he had access to it. He needed to enter the vent to obtain an actual weapon, which would make killing a lot cleaner and easier. He started toward it, until he spotted Mina standing on the laser cannon, shooting asteroid debris hurtling toward the ship, according to the information panel.

Kirishima glanced back at the cafeteria, then down the stretch of hallway to his right. It couldn't be this easy, could it? He sneaked up behind her before he could change his mind (he really did need to locate Bakugo until something happened to him, they were supposed to be partners in this). The blade from his alien mouth speared out to decapitate Mina. He felt a little bad, seeing her corpse drop to the floor in a spray of blood, the same comical bone sticking out from the gap in her envirosuit.

Hastily, he retreated from her body toward the vent and dropped down inside. Okay, he wasn't going to be able to keep doing this. He needed to come up with a strategy, a battle plan. He landed on the floor of the vent. It was more spacious down here than he had expected, with tunnels linking together in every direction, lit with subtle blue light. On the far side of the expanse, he spotted Asui springing along a vent. Uraraka must still be topside.

He turned to the wall to his left, which was covered floor to ceiling in weapons. After considering for a bit, he selected a knife and tucked it in the sheath built into the side of the envirosuit. Now, he would be a bit more prepared for his next attack. He just didn't have any idea what his strategy was going to be.

Wait, he told himself. Find Bakugo first, then you can focus on strategy.

An alarm flared. Emergency Meeting! The words displayed across his helmet screen. When the words faded away, it showed a view of the cafeteria with the animated versions of each player around one of the tables.

There was a picture of a megaphone hovering in the air above Todoroki. He had been the one to call the emergency meeting then.

"Where?" Deku asked.

"What happened?" Sero said.

"Who's the sus, Todoroki?" Bakugo asked.

Bakugo!

"In the cafeteria - Iida died. I found his body." Todoroki did not seem particularly concerned that his teammate was killed so early in the game. Kirishima cringed, waiting for everyone to suspect him, but then Asui piped up.

"Self report. Seems suspicious. Vote White."

"Wait!" Todoroki exclaimed. "It wasn't me!"

"I didn't see you doing any of your tasks," Sero piped up.

"Was anyone on the cam?"

"Seems sus to me."

"Time to vote, everyone," Uraraka said.

Kirishima started sweating in his suit. They thought it was Todoroki? Was he actually going to get away with it?!!

The front of his helmet screen illuminated with the board of players. Apparently, not only were Iida and Mina dead - but someone had killed off Denki, as well. He wondered which of the girls had done it. He had seen Asui pursuing someone - had that been him? Or was it Uraraka, who according to Iida, was extremely skilled at this game?

As each player voted, a bubble appeared by their name. It seemed wrong, somehow, to vote on someone he knew was not the suspect, but what if it was more suspicious not to vote than to vote? He still needed to win this game. taking out two players was not enough to impress the squad. He needed to win the whole game. So he voted White, along with the majority of the other players.

Guilt flooded him at the end of the voting period when Todoroki was voted off, and the words, Todoroki was not An Imposter, scrawled across his helmet screen.

He blinked as the sight of the vent returned to view. 

Okay. Time to find Bakugo.

He sprinted down the vent network in quest of his roommate.


	5. Another One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirishima has a run in.

Through the vents, Kirishima viewed the crewmembers above him. It looked like Deku and Sero had teamed up. The two of them were in electrical. Kirishima considered popping up to make two quick kills, but if he was not fast enough, they would report him. After a beat, he decided it was not worth the risk, and continued past.

Where was Bakugo? Maybe he needed to surface. Besides, the others might start to get suspicious if he remained down here too long. Kirishima located one of the vent openings and after a brief count, surfaced from it inside the security room.

Maybe he could locate Bakugo through the cams? He stepped closer to the table and pulled up the layout

"Oi, Shittyhair," Bakugo said.

Kirishima nearly jumped out of his envirosuit. He pivoted, slamming back against the control panel. His roommate entered the room, pulling his helmet off and tucking it against his side.

"I thought you were dead. Why didn't you pair up with me, like we'd planned?" He joined Kirishima at the controls. 

Kirishima shrugged. "I've been looking for your the whole game," he admitted.

Bakugo elbowed his side. "I'm kind of surprised you've lasted this long without me." Pulling his helmet back on, he said, "Come on. I've finished my tasks. Let's get yours done, too, and then we can win this thing."

Kirishima trailed after Bakugo to the doorway. It was impossible not to smile at the way Bakugo scanned the corridors before he waved Kirishima in front of him. They crept along the corridor, back up toward the cafeteria.

Deku sprinted past them, screaming. The roommates glanced at each other.

"Why doesn't he call an emergency meeting if he's being followed?" Bakugo asked.

Uraraka appeared in the corridor in front of them. The three of them stared at each other. She ducked sideways into the medbay. They sprinted after her and entered the room in time to watch her drop down a vent.

Kirishima blinked and glanced at Bakugo. "Should we - should we report her?" he asked.

Bakugo shrugged. "I'd rather watch what happens." He'd barely finished speaking before the emergency meeting siren flared, and the image of the cafeteria returned.

"What now?" Bakugo asked.

Asui, who had called the meeting, said, "Found Green dead."

"Green. Dark Green? Deku?" Bakugo groaned. "Who killed Broccoli Boy?"

"Asui is sus," Uraraka said.

Kirishima felt Bakugo vibrating. "Hold up," he said, "I don't think so. We saw you chasing Deku. You're the sus."

Uraraka did not even attempt to conceal it. She started laughing. "Fine," she said, "Yep, it's me. I'm always the Imposter. Send me flying into outerspace, would you?"


	6. Only Four Remain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugo, Kirishima, Asui, and Sero enter the final moments of the game. Who will win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been so much fun to write! I haven't written this much in one sitting in a LOOOOONNNNNGGGG time. Anyway, this will be the end of game one. I'm thinking this will be split in three parts. Perhaps more, depending on how the next installments go, I guess.
> 
> Hope you like it! :3

Even after Uraraka was voted off, Bakugo stayed in the cafeteria, and since Asui was still on the loose, Kirishima stayed with him. Even though he really wanted to go after Sero. How satisfying would it be to kill off one of the last surviving crewmembers? In his mind, Kirishima did an evil cackle.

"Why are we waiting here?" he asked.

Bakugo folded his arms across his chest. "Because we're also going to vote out Asui."

"Ah," Kirishima said, "Clever. But are you sure she's the sus?"

Bakugo glanced at him. "You think Sero might be the sus?"

Kirishima shrugged. Casual, he tried to tell himself. Don't make him suspect you. "I think maybe we need to split up. You take the left, I'll take the right. We'll trail the others, see if there's anything suspicious going on, and then meet back here."

Bakugo cuffed him in the arm. "Dude! I didn't know you had it in you! Okay, meet you back here in five?"

Kirishima nodded.

They left the cafeteria. Kirishima immediately ran to the nearest vent and dropped beneath it, wishing he could also go after fellow suspects. It would have to be a joint victory, unless Bakugo voted her off. He kind of hoped he would. He just needed to kill Sero first, and then somehow make it appear that Asui did it.

Kirishima found Sero hiding in the navigation room, huddled against the wall. With a grin, heart thundering in his chest, Kirishima sprang out from the vent and knifed Sero. The graphics of blood splattered across Kirishima's helmet screen. He spun back around and dropped inside the vent, scurrying back toward the cafeteria and popping out of the vent just outside the doorway.

Bakugo hadn't arrived yet. He hoped Asui didn't kill him already. Running footsteps reverberated in the corridor. Kirishima glanced up to see Bakugo running for his life from Asui. She wasn't even attempting at subtlety.

Kirishima hit the emergency meeting button.

"Thank goodness," Bakugo said. "She nearly got me. Asui, you nearly got me!"

"Come on, you don't think I'm actually the -"

"She's the imposter," Bakugo said, with a glance at Kirishima.

Kirishima felt a little bad about voting his fellow imposter off, especially seeing the image of her tumbling through space took up his helmet screen.

But now, that left only Kirishima and Bakugo active in the game.

"Okay," Bakugo said, shoving away from the table. "Now we - wait a minute. Sero's dead, isn't he? How is the game still playing if all the Imposters are..." He tugged off his helmet to gape at Kirishima. Those amber eyes widened in disbelief. "No," he said, retreating a step. His helmet dropped to the floor and rolled beneath one of the tables. "You're - one of them? You're an Imposter?" He bumped into a table and scrambled away from it, continuing to retreat. In a few more steps, he was going to hit the back wall. "But - but you had the chance to kill me and you didn't. Why didn't you kill me, Shittyhair?"

"We were partners," he said, trailing after his roommate. "I wasn't going to kill you. You trusted me."

Bakugo's back hit the wall and Kirishima quickly closed the distance between them. "I can't believe it. Why?"

Electricity crackled through Kirishima. Although he would never admit it out loud, he liked seeing Bakugo flabbergasted and pinned to the wall. He liked being able to surprise him, even after all the years they had known each other. He wanted to keep on surprising him, to show him that there was more to him that Bakugo needed to know.

"Because," he said, removing his helmet and letting it clatter to his feet. "I like to save the best for last." He stepped so close their noses bumped. 

Bakugo's chest swelled with a breath. He looked ridiculously good in the envirosuit. An astronaut who also doubled as a model. Kirishima grinned and lifted a hand to Bakugo's face.

"You wouldn't kill me," Bakugo said. He sounded strangely breathless. "You're Kirishima, my best friend. My roommate. I'm going to report you?"

The tip of Kirishima's knife touched the corner of Bakugo's jaw. "No, you're not," he purred. He leaned forward and kissed Bakugo's forehead, because honestly, he was too freaking cute for words. His knife slit across his throat, effectively decapitating him.

The lighting in the room turned red and confetti popped across the helmet screen.

Victory, the script declared.

The lights flashed back to normal. The rest of the crew rushed back to the cafeteria.

"Kirishima!" Bakusquad cried. "I can't believe it! You annihilated that round!"

Kirishima laughed as his squad hoisted him on their shoulders and paraded him around the room.

"Okay, okay," Dekusquad said. "You won the first round, we get it. But there are three rounds, and I think we'll be more prepared this time."

"Get your helmets back on so we can start," Uraraka added.

Reluctantly, groaning, Bakusquad lowered Kirishima back to the floor. Bakugo, however, didn't step aside the way the rest of them did. He grabbed Kirishima's face between his hands.

"Fucking amazing," he said, pressing their foreheads together. "Partners this round, too?"

Kirishima grinned. "Always."


End file.
